2 couple and 2 great things happen
by huskers3323
Summary: Maya and Zay are a couple and Riley and Lucas are a couple. What will happen when a night under the covers turns into something bigger


Time of my life Riley/Lucas, Zay/Maya, Farkle/Smackle Girl Meets World

It's the summer before their senior year in high school. Everyone is deciding what they are doing with their senior year. Will they stay together or drift apart.

Riley and Lucas have been together since freshman year, Zay and Maya started dating in their sophomore year of high school, and Farkle and Smackle have been together since 8th grade in Middle School. For the longest time there was a love triangle between Lucas, Riley and Maya but in the middle of freshman year, Lucas decided that Riley should be the girl he would belong with. Then Zay and Maya got to talking and decided they should give it a chance. Farkle and Smackle met at a debate in Middle School and started dating soon after that. What if between Junior and Senior Year something happens with 2 of the couples that could change their lives forever.

Riley and Lucas were the best couple ever. They finished each other's lines, always made each other laugh and know when to calm each other down. One night they decided to not go home and spent the night together under the stars, but weren't alone at all. Zay and Maya decided that they would do the same thing. They were so much in love that they wanted to spend the night wrapped in each other's arms. One thing lead to another and they ended up having relations. They were excited but all nervous about what the other couple would say. They decided the next morning to meet up for breakfast before school and discuss what happened the night before. They realized that they took the next step at the same time.

Then senior year started, at the end of the year they would graduate and have prom also. They hadn't decided where they were going to College next year, many thought after high school Lucas may return to Texas to go to college, and Riley would go close to home. Zay and Maya both decided to stay in New York for College and so had Farkle and Smackle. Soon something big was going to happen.

One day Riley noticed that her period was late and she didn't feel good. She didn't know how to tell her Mom and Dad that she and Lucas slept together and something happened. Maya felt the same way, and didn't know how to tell her mom and step-dad that she and Zay had slept together and something happened. She and Riley decided to get a pregnancy test each and find out together. They invited the boys over and they told them that their periods were late. Lucas didn't know what to say in front of his best friend and Riley didn't know what to say in front of her best friend. Zay and Maya stayed in the room, while Riley and Lucas went into the bathroom so they could find out together if they were having a baby or not. Riley took the test and they held each other while waiting for the results. Then they came out while Zay and Maya went into the bathroom to find out if Maya was pregnant or not. Then Maya left again the bathroom and Lucas and Riley went into the bathroom to find out the results. They looked at the test and it was positive. They would have to tell Riley's parents and Lucas would have to FaceTime his parents to let them know that they were expecting. Maya and Zay went in and looked at the pregnancy test, but it was negative which they were glad. Riley asked to talk to Maya alone, so the boys left the room so that the best friends could talk. Riley said to Maya" Lucas and I are having a baby and I am scared." Maya said to Riley" Zay and I aren't having a baby, so I can be with you and Lucas through this."

Riley and Lucas decided to invite his family up from Texas so that both families could finally meet. Lucas was also going to tell everyone where he was going to college also. Before that happened, Lucas pulled Riley's dad aside and asked" Your daughter and I have been dating for almost 4 years now, and I don't see myself being with any other girl but her." Mr. Matthews said" Lucas, I think of you as a son, if you are asking me if you can propose to Riley, you have my blessing." Lucas pulled the ring out to show Mr. Matthews and asked if he could propose tonight when both families are together. Mr. Matthews said that would be a great idea to propose tonight. At that same time, Riley had pulled her mom aside and said" Mom, I am scared. Lucas and I slept together and we have a big decision to make." Her mom said "Baby, are you pregnant?" Riley starts crying and says" Yes mom, and I am scared to tell Dad, and Lucas is scared to tell his parents also." Maya comes in and brings her mom and her step dad, who happens to be Mr. Matthews's best friend. Everyone is here and Lucas and Riley are excited but nervous to tell everyone that they are expecting a baby.

First thing was, everyone wanted to know where Lucas was heading for college, was he heading back home or was he staying near his girlfriend? After everyone meets, Lucas and Riley stand up and say "We have an announcement to make, first Lucas wants to announce where he is going to college and then as you probably are thinking, I have an announcement to make." Lucas had something planned also, but he wanted to do it while he was announcing where he was headed for college. He said" I have been doing a lot of thinking lately, and I have decided that my heart should be the deciding factor on where I am heading to college next year. I have decided not to return to Texas for college and stay near my honey bun Riley. I also have a question to ask her. Baby could you come up here." Riley comes up and stands next to Lucas and they get quiet. Riley said "You probably noticed that I have been gaining weight lately, the reason is that Lucas and I are going to be parents by the middle of our freshman year of college at New York University. " Lucas turns to Riley and says" I know when I moved here from Texas, I was the quiet and shy guy. You turned me around and changed me. I am excited to be a dad, and I want us to be a family with the same last name." He lets go of her hand, and goes down on one knee, and says" Riley Matthews, you have changed me so much in the almost 5 years I have known you and the four years that we have been dating, will you do the honors of becoming Mrs. Friar and marry me?" Riley looks at her parents and says" Of course I will become you wife. I love you and can't wait to become your wife and the mother of your child." They kiss and everyone starts cheering for the newly engaged couple.

Zay asks Maya to join him up there also. Zay says to Maya "Maya Heart, when I came to New York soon after Lucas I never knew I would fall for a girl like you. I love you so much and I was wondering if you would do the honors of becoming my wife as well?" Maya looks at Riley and she nods and she looks at her step dad and he nods. Zay had asked Shawn the week before for his blessing to ask Maya to marry him. Zay lets go of her hand and goes down on one knee and says "Maya, will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?"

What will happen when Lucas and Riley, and Zay and Maya get married. Stay tuned for another chapter coming soon in this saga


End file.
